


date night

by CrocInCrocs, inkyubus



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cockwarming, D/s, M/M, Rough Sex, open to future editing and additions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocInCrocs/pseuds/CrocInCrocs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: Apollo asks for something different. Midnighter is happy to accommodate.Art by CrocInCrocs!
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	date night

He had prepped earlier under Midnighter's watchful eye and a dismissive click of his tongue, as if the three minutes Apollo took were still wasting his time. The perfunctory motions were deliberately quick, without any lingering or indulgence. When he had stretched himself to Midnighter’s approval, all it had earned him was grunt and a tilt of Mid’s head towards the living room. Apollo couldn’t help the shiver that gave him, of his husband, usually so sweet, treating him like something forgettable.

He got a surprise when they reached the living room. He'd asked Midnighter to treat him coldly. Not harshly, not roughly. Just distant. And still he didn't expect Mid to settle heavily onto the sofa, spread his legs and beckon Apollo over to hold his cock warm and steady for an hour of TV.

He was totally ignored except for one hand in his hair, idly tugging to pull Apollo’s mouth further onto the thick cock filling his throat. He closed his eyes and fell into himself, letting his jaw go slack and his shoulders slump so Mid could pull him wherever he pleased

He was there to keep Midnighter's cock warm, he reminded himself. Be good. Be still. He sat there; secure between the press of Midnighter’s thighs, until the voices on the TV went fuzzy and distant and his only point of focus was the slight twinge as Mid twirled a strand of hair around his finger. Mid shifted at one point--how long had it been?--and Apollo moved with him, resettling.

"Come on."

A tapping at his cheek brought him back up. He couldn't seem to remember how to close his jaw and so he just looked up, waiting for a signal.

Midnighter gave him a small, quick smile. Good job. Then he went blank and disinterested again and simply took Apollo off his cock and tilted his head at the bedroom.

Apollo didn't feel small exactly, but it was a change, watching Midnighter not turn towards his movements, not track Apollo out of the corner of his eye, to watch his love and keep his back safe. He looked ahead and didn't wait, expecting Apollo to follow and when they reached their bedroom, he flicked his eyes at the bed. "Go on."

Apollo settled on his knees on the mattress and then bent obediently forward as Mid shoved him down before wrapping the leather band twice around each wrist and then tying a knot. Nothing impressive. Apollo could have broken it with a flick of his thumb.

He didn't move a muscle as Midnighter shoved his pants down, as he casually fit the head of his cock to Apollo’s hole and sank in. Apollo bit his lip at the stretch; Mid was thick, and he was taking no care as he usually did to go slow and wait for Apollo to urge him on. He started thrusting, groaning in satisfaction and then Apollo’s face was abruptly pressed into the covers as Mid leaned in.

Apollo couldn't breathe, and sounds were going fuzzy again: Mid's moans shook the room and wavered in the air like heat. He thrust in steadily, forcing Apollo to stretch around his dick. One hand was clenched in the leather wrap, the other in Apollo’s hair, and he used those as leverage to pull Apollo back onto his cock, using him like a toy, while Apollo bit a hole in the comforter and tried to desperately slide his knees apart on the soft fabric. His cock bobbed along in rhythm, ignored, until Mid-noticed what he was trying to do.

He yanked Apollo up, sending starbursts of pain across his scalp, and hissed into his ear, "Don't forget what you're here for." The rhythm was lost, Apollo was gasping profanities, having lost control of his silence, and Midnighter finally, finally grunted and came, hips pumping shallowly so his come spilled across Apollo’s twitching, gaping rim.

He pulled out and Apollo’s thighs collapsed without the support and then he felt a slap on his ass and a bored sounding "Finish" and he moaned a thank you before rutting into the blanket desperately, soaking the fabric with precome, rubbing the sensitive head against the embroidery until with a shaking gasp he came.

"Thank you, thank you," he mumbled. Legs splayed out, come staining the comforter, sparkles of pain twitching down his scalp to his ass, lighting his spine up with fireworks.

Midnighter pulled the leather band off, rubbing gentle circles into Apollo’s wrists where they had been twisted as he thrashed. He pulled Apollo up easily to settle against his chest, rubbing down his arms and tipping his chin up to check his pupils. Apollo smiled dreamily at him. "That was good."

"Well good, because you need a break and we're taking at least two weeks before we do this again."

Apollo placed a lazy kiss on his cheek and settled in to nap.


End file.
